Hidden Secrets
by roserook99
Summary: Blaine is the new boy at school, him and Kurt instantly make a connection. But Blaine has a secret, will he let Kurt in or will this secret tear him apart? TRIGGER WARNING: Self injury
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING. (If I did Kurt and Blaine would have sex in every. single. episode.) All goes to Ryan Murphy/Fox.**

Kurt Hummel was walking out of the choir room when he noticed someone unfamiliar crouched down picking up their fallen books. Kurt noticed the letterman jacket clad jocks sauntering down the hallway and immediately knew what had happened; they had thrown another unsuspecting kid into the lockers. Kurt's heart went out to the guy; it wasn't too long ago that Kurt was being thrown into lockers and dumpsters. He threw his bag over his shoulder and decided to approach the boy; the countertenor leaned down and began to help this unknown boy pick up his strew papers. The curly haired boy glanced up at Kurt, fear flashed in his eyes for a split second before he realized that Kurt was just trying help.

"I wouldn't take it personally," Kurt offered. "Sometimes their inevitable failure in life gets them down and they take it out on kids who are actually going somewhere in life."

When the boy looked up and smiled Kurt's heart skipped a beat, his eyes were green flecked with gold and his smile brightened the dreary halls of McKinley.

"I'm Kurt."

Kurt offered his hand to the heart achingly handsome boy before him.

"…Blaine."

Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand in his, Kurt felt his heart stutter again before releasing Blaine's hand. Immediately Kurt missed the warmth of the calloused hand in his.

"So Blaine, what brings you here to the lovely and charming town of Lima Ohio?"

"My dad's law firm moved here, he thought Lima would be the great place to…" Blaine faltered. "To try a new lifestyle, I used to attend a private school."

Kurt arched an eyebrow, although Blaine was obviously upset over the incident with the football players, it seemed like discussing his dad made Blaine upset in a completely different way. They both stood up, Kurt handed Blaine his papers and they started to walk towards the entrance.

"Hmm private school." Kurt murmured appreciatively. "I used to go to Dalton Academy, but I came back to McKinley."

"Why did you go there to begin with if you just ended up transferring back?" Blaine asked, not unkindly.

"Well I had some uh issues with those football jocks too. I'm gay." Kurt blurted out. He wasn't sure how Blaine would take to this kind of revelation, but what was the point of having a friendship if Blaine didn't know a major part of Kurt's personality? "I went to Dalton to be safe." Kurt continued boldly. "But I managed to work things out with the bullies here and I missed my friends in glee club."

"So you're gay? Are there any other gay kids in this school?"

Kurt was surprised, Blaine didn't seem to be uncomfortable at all, he actually seemed eager to know more. "Unfortunately no, just me myself and I".

"Not anymore." Blaine uttered softly.

"Wait, you're gay?" Kurt exclaimed incredulously, he could not believe his luck. Here, right before his eyes, was a beautiful boy who wasn't hiding who he was. Although Kurt didn't believe in God, he quickly made a silent prayer to whomever it was that suddenly sent some good fortune his way.

"Yeah, but could you just keep that to yourself for the time being? I don't have any friends here yet and I'd rather stay inconspicuous until I start to fit in."

Blaine's eyes were cast downward again, Kurt could feel that being gay had caused Blaine some trouble in the past, it was almost like Blaine was hiding something, but Kurt wasn't going to push the issue.

"Yeah of course, I wouldn't say anything. In regards to the 'no friends' situation, do you sing?"

"Do I sing?" Blaine seemed confused.

"Yeah I mean we have a glee club here and they're the most accepting people in this school. If you're looking for a group of friends, that's the way to do it."

"Actually, I do sing. I mean I've never been in a glee club before, but yeah I'd love to join."

Kurt could not believe his ears, a handsome gay boy who could sing. Kurt would take all the bullying he went through all over again if he knew that this fine specimen of man would cross his path.

"Perfect." Kurt said, they were in the parking lot, Kurt wondered if he'd be able to drive Blaine home. "Well do you need help practicing for an audition?" He hoped he wasn't pushing things.

"You'd do that for me?" Blaine's eyes were filled with admiration.

Kurt's heart actually broke a bit, it seemed like Blaine was genuinely surprised that someone was being kind to him.

"Of course! We can go to my house now if you want; I have an amazing collection of CDs, my cars just over here." Kurt started walking towards his SUV, Blaine followed with his head held just a bit higher. It seemed like all he needed was a little kindness and his whole persona brightened.

"This is really nice of you." Blaine said once they were on the road. "Tell me about your glee club."

"It's hard to describe everyone…. You'll really have to see for yourself. But I can tell you that it's incredible how much talent is in that choir room. Myself included."

Blaine laughed along with Kurt. "I'm sure your voice is amazing."

Kurt blushed, was he flirting with Blaine? He'd only known him for 20 minutes or so, but he was sure they were going to be friends at the least.

"Well I appreciate your confidence in me; I'll try not to let you down." Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other for a moment. They pulled into Kurt's driveway; thankfully there were no cars in the driveway. Blaine and Kurt both got out of car and Kurt led the way into his house. Images flashed through Kurt's head of the two of them spending hours in his room together, rehearsing musical numbers together, ordering take out and staying in for a night of movies, cuddling, and maybe a kiss shared every now and then. Kurt shook his head, right now he was just here to help Blaine work his way into the New Directions.

"Here, give me your jacket."

Blaine shrugged his pea coat off and handed it to Kurt. As Kurt hung it up he couldn't help but smell the hint of delicious cologne that emanated off the soft coat.

"Come on, let's head up to my room, we can decide on a song there."

"Great, but just so you know I haven't sang in a while, don't judge me."

Kurt hadn't actually considered for a second that Blaine wouldn't be a good singer, he was the image of perfection, there was no way he was a bad singer. But what if he was? Kurt practically invited him to glee club; he'd feel terrible if they turned him away. When they entered his room Blaine went over to the CDs and instantly grabbed one.

"This, this is an amazing song, track 6." Blaine seemed set on this song. Kurt looked down at the CD in his hand, and glanced down at the track list and if possible his heart expanded. He put the CD in his laptop and selected track 6. The opening notes of the song started to play and when Blaine opened his mouth to sing, Kurt was sure his heart and given out once and for all.

_I stole a key_  
><em>Took a car downtown where the lost boys meet<em>  
><em>I took a car downtown and took what they offered me<em>  
><em>To set me free<em>

_I saw the lights go down at the end of the scene_  
><em>I saw the lights go down and they're standing in front of me<em>

_My scarecrow dreams_  
><em>When they smashed my heart into smithereens<em>  
><em>I be a bright red rose come bursting the concrete<em>  
><em>Be the cartoon heart<em>

_Light a fire, without a spark_  
><em>Light a fire, a flame in my heart<em>  
><em>We'll run wild oh<em>

_We'll be glowing in the dark_  
><em>Glowing in the dark<em>

_All the boys, all the girls_  
><em>All the madness in the world<em>  
><em>All the boys, all the girls<em>  
><em>All the madness that occurs<em>  
><em>All the highs, all the lows<em>  
><em>As the room is spinning, oh<em>

_We'll run wild oh_  
><em>We'll start glowing in the dark<em>

_So we'll run wild oh_  
><em>We'll be glow in the dark<em>

As the song came to a close Blaine opened his eyes, it was almost like he'd forgotten where he was. Kurt couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn he saw tears clouding Blaine's gorgeous eyes.

"That was amazing, Blaine you're really talented." Kurt said softly, he wasn't sure if Blaine was okay, he seemed slightly distraught and disoriented.

"Thank you, uhm maybe I won't do that song. I don't know I'll probably just pick some Katy Perry number or something. Something upbeat I don't know." Blaine almost looked upset with himself.

"Blaine, you don't have to try and be something you're not." Kurt didn't know how to tell this boy that he just met that it he was here for him, that he would hold him while he cried if that's what he wanted, or just listen to his story.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if seems like you're afraid of being too emotional or something, the glee club is really accepting, this one girl, Rachel, you'll get to know her, she cries every time she sings a solo."

Blaine smiled just a little bit, a small smile that barely tugged at the corners of his lips. "I don't know I'm just going to pick something a bit lighter, I don't even know anyone in that club, and I only just met you."

"Yeah I understand, when I first joined glee club it took me forever to open up, I'm kind of a defensive person."

The two boys smiled at each other, they had a mutual understanding. Not just because they were both gay or that they were both singers, but they just _got_ each other. They barely knew each other but having conversations came easily. Kurt could tell Blaine had some issues, but Kurt had them too. Who knows, maybe this could be the start of something great.

**A/N**

**SORRY IF THAT WAS DREADFULLY POOR :/ this is my first fic, please review :) I'd love to know if it's worth continuing xx**

**The song Blaine sang in Kurt's room is "Charlie Brown" by Coldplay**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING. (If I did Kurt and Blaine would have sex in every. single. episode.) All goes to Ryan Murphy/Fox.**

XX

It wasn't until third period the next day that Kurt saw Blaine. He confidently marched up to Blaine's locker and patted him on the shoulder. Blaine turned around; again he had that same flash of fear in his eyes before realizing that it was just Kurt. Kurt wondered what made him this way, what made Blaine so jumpy?

"So I talked to Mr. Schuester, he runs glee club." Kurt announced. "He wants you to stop by the choir room after school today to audition, everyone gets in, but he just likes to get an idea of what you sound like."

"Uh yeah Kurt I meant to talk to you about that, I don't think I'm going to audition."

Kurt's heart sank; he should have known something like this would happen. Blaine definitely realized that auditioning for glee club was a one way ticket to getting slushied. "What why? Was it something I said?"

Blaine paled, he quickly back tracked. "No absolutely not! But, it's my dad; he uh doesn't really want me to audition."

"Why not?"

"My dad's not completely okay with me being gay. I mean he just ignores the fact, but to him auditioning for a singing group is like announcing my sexuality." Blaine almost looked ashamed.

"Blaine, maybe you should just join glee club and not tell him…" Kurt hated the idea that Blaine wouldn't be doing something he enjoyed, especially since he was an amazing singer. Blaine worried his lip between his bottom teeth.

"Do you think that would work?"

"Sure, we rehearse after school every day; just tell him you joined the academic team or something." Kurt was trying not to sound desperate, he really liked Blaine, and he wanted to figure him out. He seemed so shielded; Kurt wanted to be the one who knew him best, he wanted a friendship, maybe more.

"Okay, okay I think I'll do that." Blaine looked a little livelier, perhaps he felt free knowing he was going against his dads back to do something that mattered to him. "Uh can you walk me to the choir room after school? I don't know anyone in there or even where it is."

A smile touched Kurt's lips. "Of course. I'll meet you at your locker after last period."

Blaine grinned, grabbed his books and waved. The two boys parted ways and went to their next class. Kurt was practically buzzing with excitement. He didn't know what song Blaine was going to sing and he was longing to hear that voice again the voice that was full of so much emotion and could tell a story alone. And his eyes, oh his eyes, those eyes were so soulful and Kurt wanted to just stare into them for hours. Kurt tried to focus, but French class wasn't exactly a challenge for him. His thoughts were constantly being drawn to the mysterious boy with hair he just wanted to run his fingers through.

After last period Kurt met Blaine at his locker, Blaine looked upset.

"Blaine, is everything okay?"

"Hm, what?" It didn't seem like Blaine even realized Kurt was talking to him.

"Uh yeah, you look a little upset."

Blaine rubbed his jaw and turned towards Kurt.

"Do you ever feel like it's not worth it?" Blaine's eyes were lost, he was far way, trapped in memories.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kurt was seriously confused.

"Never mind, can we go to the choir room?"

"Are you sure? If you want you can tell Schue you have to get settled in here and audition later on in the week."

"No, no, it's fine let's just do this now."

"Okay, if you're sure." Kurt nudged Blaine and the two boys started down the hallway. They approached the choir room and Blaine seemed to calm down, his eyes looked clearer and he had a bit more color in his cheeks.

"Hey Kurt!" Finn shouted out to him. "Is this the new boy you were telling us about?"

"Yup, guys this is Blaine, Blaine, this is everybody else, we can do introductions later."

Different members of the glee club shouted out to Blaine. Brittany leaned over to Santana and whispered:

"Is that another dolphin?"

Santana patted Brittany on the leg and told her she'd explain it all later. Blaine cracked his knuckles and walked over to Brad, he told him what song he was going to sing and Kurt took a seat next to Mercedes. Brad started playing the selected song; Blaine took a deep soothing breath, and began to sing

_The day breaks, your mind aches__  
><em>_You find that all his words of kindness linger on__  
><em>_When he no longer needs you_

_He wakes up, He makes up__  
><em>_He takes his time and doesn't feel he has to hurry__  
><em>_He no longer needs you_

_And in his eyes you see nothing__  
><em>_No sign of love behind his tears__  
><em>_Cried for no one__  
><em>_A love that should have lasted years_

_You want him, you need him__  
><em>_And yet you don't believe him when his says his love is dead__  
><em>_You think he needs you_

_You stay home, he goes out__  
><em>_He says that long ago he knew someone but now he's gone__  
><em>_He doesn't need him_

_Your day breaks, your mind aches__  
><em>_There will be times when all the things he said will fill your head__  
><em>_You won't forget him_

_And in his eyes you see nothing__  
><em>_No sign of love behind his tears__  
><em>_Cried for no one__  
><em>_A love that should have lasted years_

The room was silent for a moment, Blaine opened his eyes and looked nervous, but then the room exploded in applause. Everyone ignored the fact that he changed the words to apply to a boy, they didn't care that Blaine seemed really anxious, they only heard his voice. His voice told a story that couldn't be expressed with words. Once Blaine heard the applause his face lit up, it was obvious to everyone in the room that he was relieved, Kurt smiled broadly. Schue clapped Blaine on the back and welcomed him into the club. Blaine took a seat next to Kurt who squeezed his knee; they smiled at each other and Kurt had to remind himself that he couldn't overdo it with Blaine. Rehearsal was short, it was only the beginning of the year and they hadn't even picked songs for sectionals yet. As they walked out Blaine approached Kurt:

"Hey Kurt do you think you could drive me home? I don't really want to walk, I'm still not familiar with the streets and whatnot."

"Yeah of course, I just have to make a few stops on my way home, do you mind?"

"No not at all." Blaine actually looked relieved that he wouldn't be going straight home. "Whatever you need to know I'll just tag along."

"Sounds good, come on."

They walked to Kurt's car, Kurt wondered if this would be a usual thing; the two of them, going on rides together, getting closer and more comfortable with each other. It was hard for Kurt to keep in mind that they just met, he didn't want to overdo anything, but it was obvious to everyone that they hit it off.

Kurt turned the radio on and the two of them started belting out the words to whatever pop song was on. Neither of them actually liked the music, but it was catchy and they were both feeling good after glee club. Kurt pulled into the Lima Bean. "My stepmom really likes these cookies they make, it's her birthday so I figured I'd grab some for her."

"Awesome, I need a cup of coffee anyway."

Kurt laughed "Same, always feeding my caffeine addiction, I'll order the cookies, can you just grab me a grande non-fat mocha? I'll pay you back."

"Sure, and no don't worry about it, my treat."

Kurt blushed, and hurried over to the glass case to get the cookies Carole liked. They met at a table and settled down to enjoy their drinks.

"So Blaine Anderson, tell me about you."

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"Anything, where did you move from? Tell me about your friends at your old school, I want to get to know you" Kurt said this in a very cheery manner, trying not to seem like he was prying.

"Okay, well I moved from Manchester, and well as regards to friends, I um didn't really have too many. As I'm sure you're aware, people in Ohio aren't the most accepting. I came out my sophomore year, and progressively lost most of my friends that year."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kurt was taken aback by Blaine's openness. "Everyone always kind of knew I was gay, as you can tell I'm pretty flamboyant." Kurt gestured down at his highly fashionable, but slightly unusual outfit.

Blaine grinned up at Kurt over their coffees, but quickly became somber again. "Well I tried to hide it, but that wasn't something that I felt like doing anymore, I was just too tired."

Speaking of tired, Blaine looked pretty tired at the moment. He had slight bags under his eyes and every breath he took seemed like it took a lot of effort.

"Blaine, I know we don't know each other too well." Kurt said honestly. "But you seem upset, and you don't have to tell me anything, but just know that I'm here if you do want to talk."

"Thanks Kurt, I appreciate that, I really do, I probably just have to get used to Lima, and it's hard to start over, especially when people think they know everything about you when they only know a small portion of you." Blaine pulled at his sleeves and crossed his arms. He seemed to fold in on himself.

"Trust me, I get it. But I promise you, the kids in glee club never judge, most of them have deep issues themselves, you don't have to worry when you're there. And honestly, being with them makes you forget about all the other crap that happens outside of the choir room."

"I hope so; I could use people like that."

They'd finished their coffees, and tried to get back the high they were on after the successful audition. Although Blaine clearly had some deep rooted issues, Kurt felt like he was getting somewhere with him. Maybe Blaine would open up to him, maybe he would be the one to fix him.

XX

**A/N**

**:/ I hope that wasn't rubbish. Please review, I'd love to know what you all think, if it's worth continuing**

**Blaine's audition song: For No One by the Beatles 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING. (If I did Kurt and Blaine would have sex in every. single. episode.) All goes to Ryan Murphy/Fox.**

XX

TWO MONTHS LATER

Ever since Kurt and Blaine had that conversation at the Lima Bean Kurt had made it his mission to make Blaine feel wanted and accepted in the glee club. However, Kurt really didn't have to do that much work. The New Directions fed off of Blaine's talent and personality. Around Kurt he sometimes let his walls down, but around everyone else he was upbeat and amiable. Kurt didn't mind though, he was excited that Blaine trusted him. They'd gone on tons of coffee "dates" and hung out nearly every weekend. They were fast friends, and okay, Kurt admitted, they did flirt. But it wasn't until a few weeks later that Kurt felt like things might become something more.

"Hey Blaine, would you _please_ come to the movies with me tonight? They released Rent in theatres for only one night and Mercedes refuses to sit through another 'sad depressing movie' and I can't deal with Rachel for that long."

"Wait. They are releasing Rent in theatres? Absolutely. I'll be there."

"Oh my god, thank you! I didn't want to have to sit there by myself crying over Angel, but do you want me to pick you up?"

"If you don't mind."

"Cool, I'll swing by your house tonight say 6:30? The movie starts at 7:00 so we'll have plenty of time."

"Okay I'll be ready; we should get coffee after too."

"Oh right, our mutual caffeine addiction, so it's a date!" The second the words slipped out of Kurt's mouth he regretted them. He didn't mean like a _date_ date, he meant that it was a solid plan. "Ugh um well-" Kurt stuttered. "I mean, you know, it's a plan."

"Sure yeah exactly." Blaine seemed flustered as well. "It's a plan."

"Alright, well I'll see you tonight." Kurt was mortified. He sped off down the hallway. Of course he _wanted _it to be a date; he was falling for Blaine, and hard. But right now they were just friends, and maybe eventually they would be more, but he had to take it slow.

As the clock struck 6:30 Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway. Kurt was anxious, he and Blaine had gone to the movies several times, but after the slip up during school Kurt was going to have to play it safe. He wasn't sure why he felt this way; why couldn't he have a relationship with Blaine? Why, exactly, did he have to play it safe? No, now was not the time, he still felt like Blaine needed support more than a relationship. Blaine bounded out of his house, and boy did he look delicious. Black jeans that looked amazing, a beautiful turquoise shirt, and a black vest that Kurt wished he could tear off. Kurt shook his head, he had to stop letting his hormones take precedence over his common sense.

"Hey" Kurt greeted Blaine cheerily as he slid into his car. "Ready to see one of the greatest musicals of all time?"

"Oh my gosh yes, Rent is one of my absolute favorite musicals."

"Same, I brought the soundtrack just for this occasion, to get into the right mood." Kurt slid his beloved CD into place and the beginning notes to "Seasons of Love" trickled out of his state of the art sound system. Instantly the two energetic boys began singing to their heart's content. They went through the soundtrack, and came to "I'll Cover You", Kurt singing Angel's part and Blaine singing Collin's. Kurt pictured the two of them holding hands and skipping through the streets of NYC all whilst singing along to Rent. Blaine didn't even seem to notice the battle Kurt was fighting in his own head. They eventually arrived and Blaine offered to buy Kurt's ticket.

"You don't have to do that." Kurt protested.

"Put your money away dummy, I got this."

They pulled their car into the lot and settled back for the movie. Kurt hadn't mentioned to Blaine that it was a drive in movie, but he didn't think it mattered. Blaine didn't seem to care, this was the only way they'd be able to see the movie, and it wasn't playing at any other theatres. They had gotten there 15 minutes early and had time to kill.

"Let's play a game." Blaine suggested.

"Do you have one in mind?"

"As a matter of fact Mr. Hummel, I do."

"Alright Mr. Anderson, fill me in."

"Okay well I ask you a question, and you have to answer my question with another question."

"Uh okay you start."

Blaine was bouncing in his seat a little, Kurt was reminded of an over excited puppy.

"Would you rather I have terrible fashion sense, or a terrible voice?" Blaine smirked, thinking he'd asked Kurt a difficult question.

"Terrible fashion sense, I can fix that, however I can't fix a bad voice."

Blaine looked slightly put out that Kurt managed to swiftly answer his question.

"Would you ever use an online dating website?" Kurt smirked back.

"Never. I always envision meeting the man of my dreams at a coffee shop, sans the help of a third party individual. Would you rather meet a guy in a bar or a coffee shop?"

"Oh coffee shop hands down" Kurt answered. "Because if you're in a bar, you know they're looking for someone, coffee shops are much more coincidental and there's no pressure. Do you have a kink for coffee and or coffee shops?"

"Kurt!" Blaine blushed. "You are taking the innocence out of a perfectly chaste beverage!"

"That's not an answer."

"Fine. No, I do not have a thing for coffee. I just find coffee shops romantic. Happy?"

"Yes, very actually. Does that count as your question?"

"Does that count as yours?"

"No. But you do owe me a question."

"Fine. What's your perfect first date?"

"Oh getting to the hard hitting questions here are we now?" Kurt's heart was beating fast. He knew him and Blaine were tiptoeing the line of friendly conversation and shameless flirting. "I'd love to meet a guy somewhere quaint. Like a coffee shop." Blaine beamed. "And then take a romantic walk, and possibly see a show at the local theatre, because obviously the guy I date has to be into that kind of thing. Blondes or brunettes?"

"That sounds like a lovely date. And blondes, but sometimes I'll make an exception." Blaine bit his lip. Kurt could swear he could feel the sexual tension in the car. "Do you want kids one day?"

"Yes." Kurt smiled just thinking of it. "I'd love to raise a child. Are you happy you moved here?"

"At first; no. But then I met this guy, maybe you know him. He has light brown hair with Kennedy's impeccable hairline, an amazing voice, and flawless fashion sense. And this guy helped me settle in and actually became my closest friend here." Although Blaine was kind of teasing Kurt, he still seemed like he was speaking truthfully.

"You'll have to introduce me to this guy; he seems like a real keeper."

"Oh he is."

"You're breaking the rules." Kurt could practically hear his heart beating out of his chest.

"Hm?"

"You didn't ask me a question."

"Oh right. Hm, do you make a habit of rescuing new students from the wrath of Karofsky and his minions?" Blaine grinned up at Kurt.

"Oh well I have been known to do my best to help powerless wimpy newbies."

Blaine jokingly punched Kurt's arm.

"But a few moths ago I saw this boy, he had curly hair that should seem hobo-esque but is somehow cute, I eventually learned that he too had a great voice and swept him under my wing."

"Hobo-esque?" Blaine ran his fingers through his curls. Kurt wanted nothing more than to reach over and do the same.

"Why are you getting flustered?" Kurt teased. "Do you know this guy or something?"

"Yeah I actually met him a few weeks ago; you forgot to mention his dreamy smile and to kill for eyes." Kurt and Blaine exploded into fits of giggles. They were enjoying the light hearted flirting; they were so comfortable around each other. It was hard to imagine that only a few months ago they were strangers.

"Your turn to ask a question." Kurt looked up expectantly at Blaine. "You know, for someone who suggested this game, you kind of suck at it."

"I'm sorry, you keep distracting me! Anyway, okay my next question." Blaine seemed a bit nervous. "Do you kiss on the first date?"

"Depends, who am I on a date with?"

"Maybe a curly haired hobbit?" Blaine raised his shoulders a little bit in question.

"Normally, no. But like you, there's always an exception to the rule." Blaine looked up at Kurt longingly, they made eye contact and it was like everything slid into place. Kurt leaned over the arm rest and put his hand on Blaine's cheek. Blaine bit his lip again and then leaned into Kurt. Their lips met, it was a soft kiss, tender, and it only lasted a few seconds. They pulled away after a few moments.

"Was, was that okay?" Blaine spoke softly, he looked worried, almost scared.

"That was better than okay." Kurt whispered back. The two boys leaned in again for another kiss, this was one was a little more intimate; they were a little more comfortable.

"What exactly, does this mean?" Kurt didn't want there to be an awkward confusion between the two of them. He would hate to be stuck between lovers and friends.

"I don't really know." Blaine admitted.

"Well as I'm sure you've figured it out by now, I really like you Blaine." They both chuckled.

"That's good to hear, the feelings mutual."

Kurt's heart soared.

"Well we can talk later, the movie's about to start. And as the starting credits started to roll, they shared a few sweet kisses before leaning back to watch the movie, with fingers laced.

XX

**A/N**

**YAY FOR KLAINE KISSES3333 Sorry if that was rushed :/ I figured we'd get their relationship going so that we can get into Blaine's deep issues. **

**Oh and the "question game" was inspired by "It's Kind of a Funny Story". Great book; everyone read it. **

**Reviews would help as I am very new at this :) xx **


End file.
